regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 136
Zweihard Recap Day 23 aka 1509-12-14 Zweihard enchants his new Mithril Halberd when it hits hard enough it could stun, bleed or cripple the enemy for a number of minutes called 'Hellish Halbred'. Day 24 Zweihard decides to head out for the Cyclops Polyphemus. From the direction from the fleeing Hobgoblin from last episode he supposes Polyphemus is northwards. He returns to the coal mine and decides to try to lure out the ooze to defeat it this time, setting a bait pile of metal out. Zweihard waits and night falls. Zweihard moves away from the cave mouth and starts a fire. Shortly afterwards Zweihard sees the ooze leave the cave. The ooze ignores the bait and heads towards Zweihard. Zweihard tosses the hobgoblin chain-mail at the ooze. When the ooze rolls over the chain mail, Zweihard casts heat metal on it. However it appears the ooze is immune to the effects of heat and fire. The ooze, having it's meal, heads back into the cave. Day 25 The next day Zweihard continues northwards, finding berries that day as well as a mountain lion. Day 26 The next morning Zweihard is woken to the noise of many goats. He looks and sees a herd of them being shepherded by small humanoid. Zweihard delays casting Good Berry, but pack ups his camp and things, as he waits for them to come closer. As Zweihard pulls on his armor, the goblin shepherd stops the flock of goats and turns the flock around, back to the north. Zweihard then casts Good Berry to make 6 Good Berries. Heading north himself, Zweihard finds a fertile valley of grass and trees. Zweihard sees that the goblin Shepard has herded the goats into a pen outside a cave. At the gate is a Cyclops. He seems angry at the goblin. Zweihard backs up and moves into an ambushing position. As he moves into position, the goblin leaves and the Cyclops goes to bathe in the creek. Zweihard tries to sneak up on the Cyclops, but is spotted. The Cyclops leaves the creek and picks up a rock and walks towards Zweihard. The dwarf blesses himself and Goat, then Strength of Stone before throwing a sun scorch before Zweihard chargeing in. The Cyclops clears up his vision and grabs Zweihard. Zweihard slashes him in the eye with the halberd. The Cyclops screams and drops Zweihard to the ground. Zweihard retreats. Zweihard goes to search for a safe spot to camp. He finds an abandoned cave with the remnants of a camp site. Zweihard sets up his own camp in the cave. Later that afternoon on-towards evening, he notices a flock of goats being lead by a goblin heading south. Zweihard leaves them alone. Day 27 The next day it is slightly raining. Zweihard finds the cave he is in was carved in by hand. Zweihard looks around in the area around the cave and finds some more berries. He creates 7 good berries. He rests the remainder of the day. Day 28 Zweihard goes back to visit mister cyclops as it continues to rain gently. This time he comes from the north. As he travels, he see a herd of goats being shepered south. When Zweihard arrives above the cave, he hears singing coming from inside. From above Zweihard casts Soften Earth & Stone, moving the boulder away from the entrance. The Cyclops inside the cave the Cyclops curses. Zweihard realises the spell wasn't as effective as he wanted and retreats. Zweihard decides to head north to explore further. He finds the goat trail that the goat shepard travels every day. Zweihard follows the trail for a little before heading back to his cave. Day 29 The rain has stopped. Zweihard returns to his spot above the Cyclops Cave. He softens earth and stone again, this time on the roof of the cave causing a cave in. The Cyclops cries out in anger. Zweihard blesses himself and casts fists of stone. Zweihard tries to sun-scorch, but is of no effect. Cyclops rolls the bolder in front of his cave and heads towards the creek. Zweihard attacks with his halbred from above the cave mouth. Cyclops flees. Zweihard breaks into the Cyclops' Cave. Inside is a large 12 inch stone bowl. A whole bunch of sharpened sticks on the side. A few bags made of goat skin. And a small wooden wooden cage, within is a goblin sized skeleton. Inside one of the bags is a hunk of Quartz. Zweihard takes the giant bowl and leaves for his forge. Day 30 aka 1509-12-21 Late afternoon the next day, Zweihard arrives back the forge. He spots 3 hobgoblins entering the forge. One hobgoblin blocks the enterence. Zweihard sun scorches the hobgoblin. The hobgoblin's face is heavly burnt off and it crawls down the stairs after the other hobgoblins inside. Zweihard comes down the stairs and sees the the injured sitting on the grounds. Zweihard moves in to execute the hobgoblin, but he is ambushed by from each side by the two other hobgoblins. Zweihard takes some hits and backs off. Zweihard outside and summons a dust devil to appear inside the forge, knocking out the injured hobgoblin, blinding the other two. Zweihard waits outside and swaps his axe for his halbred as the dust devil knocks out another hobgoblin. Zweihard comes down and uses the halbred on the awake hobgoblin, killing it. Zweihard killed the unconscious hobgoblins. He decapitates all 3 and pits their heads on spikes outside. He finds 10 days of food and their weapons and some money. Zweihard sets to work cleaning up the forge for the rest of the day. EXP: 4500 (2250 to each class). LEVEL UP: Fighter levels up to 3, Cleric stays at 3. HP: +1 to 19.0 as new total. +1 to Hit and a Weapon Proficiency (Decides to get 2 Weapon Fighting) Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Zweihard Blacksteel Episodes